Hiyoris Manga
by LittleOtaku1
Summary: Hiyori Tamuras manga plot is stolen.


Hiyori Tamuras day started like any other day. Go to school, hang out with friends, ect. When she went home, she saw something was missing...her manga she had wrote. She looked everywhere, but failed to find them. When her mother came home, she asked "Mom, did you see the manga i wrote anywhere in the house before you left?" her mother replied "No, sorry.". The next day at school, she looked for it in her desks. Nothing. After school she went to the anime reasearch club room. When she got there,she saw everybody talking about this new anime called "Witches curse". That was the name of one of her original mangas. She said, "HEY! thats the name of one of my mangas. whats the story?". A member replied 'The story is of a 19 year old girl who had a curse. The curse is that every night, she can do magic spells.". Hiyori replied "THATS MY STORY!". Another member replied "Yeah right, poser! Your just saying that so you can make Sora Yuki, the writer, bad because you cant think of any good plots!" Hiyori replied "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! YOU DONT KNOW HOW IT FEELS!". That member replied "Filthy bitch.". Hiyori left the room, pissed. She went home angry. She explained what happened and then said "Then she called me a filthy bitch! i didnt do a thing! IM A VICTIM OF MANGA THEFT! IM NOT A BITCH! IM SO DAMN PISSED!". Her mother said for her to calm down. Hiyori did on the outside, but on the inside she was still angry. The next day after school, she explained to Yutaka, Minami, and Konata what happened. Konata said "you know, she cant do that. Its not following the law. I mean, who goes into a strangers house and trys to find a manga plot?". Hiyory replied " I know! Nobody believes me beacause nobody thinks a person would steal a 18 year olds manga plots!". Yutaka said "The best thing to do is to calm down.". Minami replied to Yutaka "She shouldnt calm down, Yutaka chan. Somebody breaking into your house, stealing you manga plots, and turning it into a anime? I wouldnt calm down if that happened to me.". Yutaka replied "Well, i guess so, Minami.". Hiyori went into the bathroom and let out all her rage. "SON OF A BITCH! WHY, WHY, WHY MUST IT ALWAYS BE THE GOOD PLOTS I WRITE DOWN THATA GET TAKEN OR STOLEN? WHY!". The next day, she did not go to school. She was up at 6:20 in the morning on the computer, expressing her rage on forums. She got replies saying "OMG you bitch! she did not steal your plot! SORA YUKI IS AN ORIGINAL WRITER! :(" and "yah, right. and i wrote naruto. your just jealouse of that awesome anime.". "Nobody understands..." thought Hiyori. She nearly atempted suicide, but didnt. After that, she watched the anime. Sora Yuki even stole the character designs. At the ens, it showed a adress to send letters to. Hiyori sent a letter saying this. "dear Sora Yuki, my name is Hiyori Tamura. I am the girl you ROBBED a story from. So you turned it into a anime without my approvel, said the story is yours, and made me the biggest "liar" of my class? Your a devil. From, Hiyori Tamura." Hiyori got a letter back 3 days later. It said "HA! you really think i care?". Hiyori was furious. She ripped up a book and screamed. She was not going to let this happen. She went to and sent Sora a message. "Give me the story back or so help me i will kick you in the crotch so hard ill pull a tendon in my foot.". Sora replied "You little brat! If you even touch me i will have a restraining order against you.". Hiyori didnt care. A few weeks later, a story on the news got Hiyoris attention. "Anime writer is aressted for stealing manga story, plot, and character designs. The so called "writer" of Witches curse anime series is not the actual person who thought up the wonderful story. A 18 year old girl did. She had sent her 2 messages saying "dear Sora Yuki. I am the girl you ROBBED a story from. So you turned it into a anime without my approvel, said the story is yours, and made me the biggest "liar" of my class? Your a devil." the second saying "Give me the story back or so help me i will kick you in the crotch so hard ill pull a tendon in my foot.". At first, she had made this topic on the Crunchy Roll forums "OMG im so mad! you know the anime Witches curse? well, thats my story! Sora Yuki stole it from my house!". Sora has been aressted for 3 counts of identity theft.". Hiyori was happy. She had won for once.


End file.
